Untitled
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: "Take my hand!" the raven-haired boy cried out and stretched out his hand as far out as he could. The blonde did the same but neither of them could reach. Their hands were at least an inch from each other and the blonde was losing his grip. He looked into the pair of tear-filled dark eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" before he let go. - This story has no title yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

It was a fine summer day. The sun was out shining brightly upon the blue sky. A six year old child was running around, playing in the gardens while his mother and father were watching him from afar. A bright smile showed on his pale face as his dark eyes were filled with pure happiness and excitement. He gathered flowers he had picked in his small hands and ran up to his mom. He stretched out the bouquet of white, red and pink flowers to the woman. She accepted them with a smile and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

The scene moved.

It was a rainy day in autumn. The raindrops pattered on the windows as the thunder was roaring in the distant. The six year old sat cuddled up in his mother's arms while his brother sat opposite of them reading. Suddenly the door opened and in came their father with someone following behind him. He closed the door behind him before he faced the others, a stern look on his face.

"Today we will have a new member joining the family." he announced making his sons perk up in surprise and confusion while their mother sat perfectly still, smiling. Their father looked behind him gesturing for the person who was hiding to come out and introduce himself.

"H-hello… I'm Uzumaki Naruto." the scrawny little boy said. His eyes looking down on the floor avoiding the others eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty and his hair was filled with sooth.

The oldest son put away the book he was reading and got up from the armchair. He walked towards the little boy who was still not looking up and said. "Hello Naruto-kun, I am Itachi." his tone of voice gentle and friendly as he smiled.

The boy looked up only for a moment before he went back to looking down on the floor.

"Why don't you get up and say hi?" their mother asked her youngest son who shook his head.

"I don't want to." he said and leaned closer to his mom proving his point.

The scrawny little boy looked up at the raven who looked back at him with narrowing dark eyes. He flinched and quickly looked away but relaxed as he felt two big, warm hands on his shoulders.

"It's good if you introduce yourself to Naruto here Sasuke, considering he will be staying with us for a while. We even made it so that his room will be next to yours." his father spoke in a slightly gentler tone than before although his expression did not change.

The six year old immediately shot up from the warm and comforting position, an alarmed look in his eyes.

"What?!" he exclaimed and went down to the floor but didn't move from the couch.

"Yes. Your mother and I have already discussed that it'll be good for you to spend some time with someone your age."

The raven-haired boy's jaw dropped and he turned around to look at his mother hoping to find some sign that this was all a joke, but when he looked he saw none. He turned back and looked at his father looking for a sign that said this wasn't true, but of course there was none.

He looked back at the scrawny-looking boy with a frown on his face. The boy still didn't look up and just stood there nervous fiddling with his hands.

The scene moved.

Later that day as the boys were getting ready for bed the scrawny-looking boy came in through Sasuke's door with the boys' mother following behind him.

The raven gave an annoyed look that quickly melted away once he saw the boy. He looked completely different from before. His hair and face wasn't covered in sooth anymore and his dirty and torn clothes were switched away by one of his silk pajamas that looked slightly big on him. His hair was like the sun, golden-like and shining, and his eyes were like the ocean, deep and mysterious but beautiful. His skin was much darker than what their skin-tone was and he had marks on his cheeks that kinda looked like whiskers.

He was still avoiding eye contact even when he had walked up to the raven who was still looking at him. The raven snapped out from his thoughts and instead instantly placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks. He flinched at the contact and closed his eyes as his hands began to tremble. He looked so tiny in comparison to Sasuke. He stroked his cheeks with his fingertips checking if the whiskers were real, they were. He was surprised and for some reason it made him wanna smile.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked into the pair of black ones. When he first opened his eyes he thought that he would find something like, disgust or hatred in those dark eyes but instead there was only pure amazement as well as excitement.

"Naruto was it?" the raven suddenly asked, the blonde nodded. He removed his hands from his cheeks before he continued. "Looks like we'll be family from now on, I am Sasuke." he said and stretched out his hand for Naruto to take.

He eyed it for a moment before he took it with his shaky hand. Sasuke smiled and Naruto shortly followed with his own with tears of joy filling his eyes.

The scene moved.

The scrawny-looking boy had grown a bit since the day he became a part of the Uchiha family. He was still thin but not as much thanks to the cooks who made the delicious food for everyone in the family.

Sasuke was in the drawing room with some other kids whom Sasuke had met a few times in the city. Sasuke was sitting by a small table playing chess with one of the kids. His name was Shikamaru, he was incredible smart but lazy. He wasn't really a noble but he knew one of the females who were one.

The minutes passed on till they suddenly heard the door open. All the kids (except Sasuke and Shikamaru) turned to look at who had just come in. Most of their expressions turned into one with confusion since they did not recognize the one who came in.

He wasn't dressed in expensive or royal-like clothes at all; he looked like an ordinary boy except for his golden-blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-cheeks. He took a few steps forward as the kids got a better look at him. His clothes were dirty and there were leaves in his hair. He was also holding something in his hands. He looked around some more before he spotted his raven-haired friend. He only got to take a few steps forward before a girl stepped in front of him. She looked down at him with a glint of disgust in her green eyes as she studied him up and down.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Naruto looked up into the pair of green eyes. He thought they were beautiful, especially together with that cheery blossom pink hair of hers. He didn't answer her question making her grow impatient as she asked again.

"I asked. Who are you?"

Naruto snapped out from his thoughts and looked down as he softly said. "Naruto…"

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

Naruto did not quite understand what she meant by that. Wasn't it obvious? He looked around the room at the other kids. They were giving him strange looks as well, but why? He then looked down at his clothes and then back up again as he began to realize the reason.

"Speak up!" she exclaimed making Naruto flinch.

"I-I live here…" he spoke softly.

The room interrupted in laughter. It wasn't a kind of laughter that Naruto was familiar with. It was not one filled with joy, or a weak, soft or a fake one. It almost felt like the one that Itachi had told him about. The mocking one.

He lowered his head down a little bit as the laughter shortly died down.

"Oh, so you're a servant." the pink-haired girl said.

Servant? He wasn't a servant. He was Sasuke's friend and a member of the Uchiha family.

"No." Naruto spoke up. "I am a member of the Uchiha family."

The room quieted down.

The girl before him was looking at him, her expression one filled with disbelief.

"You're lying." she said and Naruto shook his head.

"It's the truth. I'm not lying."

The pink-haired girl couldn't read anything in those deep blue eyes telling her that he was in fact lying, which made her a bit angry and jealous.

"You're lying." she repeated the words. "You're lying!" she suddenly exclaimed making everyone jump at her sudden outburst.

"I'm not lying!"

That did it. The pink-haired girl raised her hand up getting ready to slap the blonde before her. But before her hand even made any skin to skin contact someone had grabbed her wrist.

Everyone gasped as they saw that Sasuke had left his game of chess and had now stopped the girl who loved and adored him from slapping a commoner. She turned to look at him as her face went red in embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she stuttered out. He let go of her wrist and then walked over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Sasuke let out a breath of relief.

The kids couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sasuke was talking to a commoner. Even more, he was _worried_ about a commoner, and a servant at that.

Sasuke ignored the others and looked down as he saw the little bird in his hands.

"What do you got there?" he asked.

"Oh, right! I rescued this little guy from a stray cat but it seems that he cannot fly. I think his wing might be broken…" Naruto sounded worried.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders not minding that they were slightly dirty and said. "Let's find mother then and see if she can help."

Naruto's face lit up and nodded. "Yeah!"

The scene moved.

They were running through the forest, the bandits not far behind them. They ran till they came to an unsteady-looking wooden bridge. Naruto took a step forward and looked down; it was a long way down. The river at the bottom was moving fast. If they fell in they would probably drown, both were good swimmers but in that kind of water it wouldn't be possible.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching from behind them.

"You go first! Don't look down!" Naruto said and unsheathed his knife.

Sasuke wanted to argue but there was something in the tone of the blonde's voice and the expression showing on his face that made him think otherwise.

He stepped onto the wooden bridge trying to check if it was safe. With effort Sasuke had crossed the bridge without any problems. He turned to look at Naruto to call him but when he looked he saw Naruto with his knife trusted into one of the bandits' stomach. He paused in calling him as he watched Naruto pull the knife out of the bandit as he fell forward onto the ground. Naruto's bloodstained hands trembled as he dropped the knife and that was when Sasuke snapped out from his thoughts and quickly called him over.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked his head towards his direction and forgot about what he had done for the moment and instead focused on crossing the bridge. He was halfway there when he suddenly felt the bridge give in. He quickly turned around and saw one of the bandits destroying the bridge on with his sword. Naruto snapped his head forward and started almost running.

He then felt the bridge completely give in as he jumped into the air and grabbed the edge of the cliff. Sasuke ran to him and tried to help him up but Naruto was too far down. Though even so Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto die.

He crouched down onto the ground and stretched out his hand to him.

"Take my hand!" he cried out.

Naruto looked up and did the same but their hands couldn't reach, not even their fingertips brushed against each other. Naruto realized that this wouldn't work. His eyes looked down understanding what he needed to do. He then looked back up into those dark eyes. They were being filled with unshed tears. He gave him a final smile before he mouthed "I'm sorry" and let go.

Sasuke felt like his heart had been ripped into shreds when he saw Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes disappear from his sight. All swallowed by the river.

"Naruto!"

He woke up. He was panting heavily as sweat was dripping from his pale forehead. He brought his hands to his face and sighed.

"Not again…"

He ran his hands through his hair once before he got out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just coming up from its resting place. Its rays of light greeting every living creature.

He leaned over the window and watched the sun, feeling the calm breeze on his skin. He then brought his hand to touch his face again and felt something wet run down from his eyes. They were tears. He removed his hand and let the tears fall freely, running down his face as he thought about the most painful moment in his life. The time when he lost a dear friend.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fortune Teller

**Chapter 2: The Fortune Teller**

Sasuke was turning eighteen soon. There was a ball to be held in his honor on the weekend. He wasn't that thrilled since it was the same thing every year. Guests would come in, he would give his thank you speech, girls would ask him questions he didn't want to answer and he would eventually need to run away from being swarmed over by them.

He was sitting in the library studying with his mentor Kakashi. The studying wasn't going well because of the dream he had. He was frustrated and needed to get his anger out and combat training was the best way for that.

About half an hour later of struggling he finally looked up and at the silver-haired man. Their eyes met for a brief moment and that was all it took for them to pack up and then head to the courtyard.

Kakashi and Sasuke spent over an hour fighting till they were suddenly interrupted by Mikoto, the queen and Sasuke's mother.

"Sasuke dear, I thought you were in the library studying." she said in a motherly tone. "Changed your mind, have we?"

"I… Had a bad dream. So I wanted to let out my frustration through combat training."

"Oh…" Mikoto looked down for a moment picking her words carefully before she asked. "Was it _that_ dream again?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks from attacking Kakashi with the sword again. He looked up at his mother's worried face and slowly nodded.

"Oh honey." Mikoto said and walked up to her son. She put her arms around him pulling him in for a warm and comforting hug. Sasuke didn't do anything and just stood there, his dark eyes filled with nothing but sorrow.

She pulled away a few moments later and looked into her son's eyes. She knew exactly how he was feeling, when she first heard about Naruto she felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stepped on it. She could say that on that day she lost a son because she treated Naruto with the same kind of loving and support as she did with her other two sons.

She used to call Naruto "my little sunshine" because of his bright personality and looks while her other sons were her "little ravens".

She put a hand on her son's pale cheek and told him that everything was gonna be alright, although she honestly didn't know anymore.

After his mother had left Sasuke and Kakashi stopped with the training as well. He just wasn't feeling like doing anything today. He looked up to the sky as his eyes went to the direction of the city.

"I want to go into the city." he said.

He turned to Kakashi who told him to go and wait for him at the front gates while he finished cleaning up.

The trip to the gates was a quiet one. He met his brother along the way and stopped for a short chat before he continued on.

When he arrived at the gates Kakashi was already there. He was wearing a black hooded coat while holding an identical coat in his arms. Sasuke took the coat, put it on and pulled up the hood before the gates opened and they started walking.

They walked around for hours till the sun was finally setting. As they set their way to return they were stopped by a woman's voice. They turned to their right and saw a woman sitting by a table with a crystal ball on a blue pillow in front of her. She was wearing a dark blue coat covering every inch of her body, even the hood she had covered most of her face though some of her dark hair was visible.

"I can sense that something great will happen to you, young man." she said. "Care to listen what it is?" she gestured for Sasuke to come and sit down in front of her.

Not wanting to be rude Sasuke walked towards the woman and sat himself in front of her. He looked at her with pure dullness as he listened in on what she had to say.

"Ah yes, you're someone at a high rank, a prince no less. Lots of riches, the people love you and you have lots of wisdom." she said as she made some weird motions with her hands around the crystal ball. "But even with the love and support of your family as well as the adoration and riches you are unhappy. Why's that?"

Sasuke still didn't show that he was interested although he was a bit more than before. He sighed and said. "I lost a dear friend a few years ago." he looked down.

"Ah, I see, I see. Could this dear friend of yours name have been…" she trailed of and stopped the motion of her hands as she then looked up finishing the sentence. "Naruto?"

Sasuke jerked his head up, staring at the woman.

"I was right. Then I will tell you about your future." she said and started with the hand motions around the crystal ball again as she mumbled to herself words that Sasuke couldn't make of.

She suddenly stopped the mumbling but continued with the hand motions as she looked back up again.

"Someone with a big heart will come to you; this person will heal your broken heart and bring you back into the light." she stopped and lowered her head a little before continuing. "This person is also the light of your life." she paused and made some mumbling sounds again before continuing. "This someone also brings you great joy but can also bring you great sadness. Make the right choices and this person will stay by your side forever, but if you make the wrong choices this person will wither away like a flower." she stopped moving her hands. "That is all. I cannot see anymore."

Sasuke almost felt a little disappointed when she stopped but understood, thanked and gave her two gold coins before he and Kakashi continued on their way back to the castle.

"What do you think she meant?" he asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"I honestly don't know. Though I doubt it has anything to do with you finding a bride." he earned a deadly glare in response to that, which made Kakashi shut up.

They were quiet again as Sasuke went over what she had just told him.

"_Someone with a big heart will come to you; this person will heal your broken heart and bring you back into the light. This person also is the light of your life. This someone also brings you great joy but can also bring you great sadness. Make the right choices and this person will stay by your side forever, but if you make the wrong choices this person will wither away like a flower."_

He had no idea who that "someone" could possibly be. It couldn't be his brother or any members of his family because he knew they would stay by his side no matter what. Then maybe a friend? He shook his head and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming as they walked through the gates.

"So, what did you do today?" Fugaku, the king and Sasuke and Itachi's father asked during dinner.

Itachi and Mikoto told their stories. They then turned to Sasuke who had been silent through the whole meal. He put his fork down as he started.

"I was out walking through the city with Kakashi." he paused wondering if he should mention the thing with the fortune teller or not. In the end he decided to tell. "We met a fortune teller who said I had a great future ahead of me."

His father chuckled. "No surprise there. You're my son after all."

Sasuke didn't comment which Mikoto took a chance to ask. "Did they say anything else?"

Sasuke nodded. "She said that someone with a big heart will come and heal my broken heart. She also told me that this "someone" is the light of my life."

There was silence till Mikoto broke it by clapping her hands together in pure happiness and excitement.

"Maybe they mean that you will soon find your destined someone!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think so too, darling?"

"It does sound like it, although you can never be certain. That's the thing with fortune tellers. You can never be certain if they speak the truth or not."

"I know this one spoke the truth." Sasuke said catching both of his parents' attention. "She knew Naruto's name." he said it with a straight face although it hurt to say it, or even hear someone say his name.

His parents immediately quieted down as silence overtook once again.

"I heard from your mother that you had the dream again. Is it true?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke nodded and Fugaku sighed. "You can't keep blaming yourself, Sasuke. It wasn't your fault that he died."

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table making the glasses and plates clatter.

"Not my fault?" he said looking down and then up at his father. "Everything was my fault! Because of my stupidity Naruto…" he trailed off and looked away.

He quickly left the table not bothering to say goodbye as he ran to his room slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed face down as he let the tears that had been filled in his eyes fall.

He cried in silence for a few moments till he heard a soft knock on the door. He sat up and rubbed his tears away before he asked whoever it was to come in.

He didn't turn around as the door opened and someone stepped inside. The door then closed and the person sat down on the bed's edge. He shortly then felt a hand on his shoulder and only then did he turn around.

"You didn't only lose a brother and friend that day, I did too, and I blame myself for not keeping a closer eye on you two." Itachi said.

Sasuke kept silent as he listened to his brother carefully.

"Father only told you that because he doesn't want to see you hurt or sad anymore, it pains him dearly. You know that."

Sasuke looked down feeling a bit ashamed for the outburst now.

"Come here." Itachi said and pulled his brother in and hugged him. Sasuke rested his jaw on his brother's shoulder for a moment till he pulled away.

"Tell… Tell father I'm sorry." he said still not looking up.

Itachi nodded and smiled. "I will." he then got up from the bed and went to the door. He reached for the handle, opened it, turned around and softly said "goodnight" before he walked out and closed it from behind.

Sasuke laid back in the bed after he had taken off his clothes and changed into his pajamas instead. He pulled the dark blue covers over his whole body before he started to stare into the ceiling. His mind was now blank. Filled with nothing but emptiness. Though it did not last long as he closed his eyes and let darkness overtake him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

**Chapter 3: The Ball**

"This sucks." Sasuke said for at least the sixth time that night.

He had just escaped from being overrun by girls wanting to dance with him. He was now standing outside as the nice spring breeze blew in his face. The trees made a rustling noise as the wind blew through them, with a few leaves dancing around in the air.

His eighteen birthday had started out fine till the ball had officially begun and guests were pouring into the ballroom. Girls from the age of twelve up to twenty had been bothering him all night asking questions about marriage and other things he didn't feel comfortable in answering.

He sighed and leaned on the stone railing. His hands clasped together as he looked over in the distant. Wondering how the world outside the city walls looked and felt like. The oceans, the deserts, the woods, the villages and cities, the people, creatures and food too. He wondered how everything looked, tasted, and felt like. And soon he would know.

His thoughts were interrupted when he could feel another presence. He didn't move as the person came to stand beside him also leaning on the stone railing.

"Looking at the stars?" the stranger beside him asked. He had no doubt it was a male, considering the deep voice.

"Yeah."

"They're beautiful, aren't they? Filled with wonder but also excitement."

Sasuke half-listened to the stranger who continued to talk, not really interested in whatever he was saying.

"So, why are you really out here? Decided you needed some air after getting attacked by the girls?"

On that Sasuke looked up at the stranger who was looking straight back at him. The stranger had black spiky hair, red eyes and darker skin than him. He was wearing black trousers, boots, a white shirt and black coat. His clothes didn't look too expensive and seemed really practical to either ride or fight in.

Sasuke looked away from him and sighed. "Something like that. Why do you care?"

"No reason. Just curious."

Silent fell upon the two.

The stranger didn't move till the music stopped and people started clapping.

"It's gonna start again…" he heard the stranger mumble.

He then felt the stranger turn around and stand still.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Sasuke thought he might have heard him wrong when he asked that question, but when he turned to look the black-haired teen had his hand outstretched for him to take. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course."

"But we're both guys."

"So?"

"So, you should go find a girl."

"That will take time. Besides, I want to dance with you."

Sasuke looked into the teen's eyes, seeing nothing but seriousness in those crimson orbs of his. He eyed the hand wondering whenever he should really take it or not.

"We can dance out here if you want, I don't mind." he said. "Now hurry up, the music is gonna start."

Sasuke finally made his decision and took the teen's hand in his.

"I hope you don't mind being the girl." he said and gave a sly smile.

Sasuke wanted to protest but when the black-haired teen had already put his hand on his shoulder and his own on Sasuke's hip the music started. The music was slow and steady. Dancing didn't feel so bad once you got into it, this Sasuke knew. Although it felt a bit weird when you were playing the female role dancing with a male. Though the worst part had to be that he knew how to dance the girl's part.

A few moments into the dance Sasuke looked up where the pair of red eyes was looking straight back at him.

"So," Sasuke began trying to make conversation while dancing. "What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? I am Menma."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know." Menma said and chuckled.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. He forgot for a moment that it was his birthday so it wasn't a surprise that they knew who he was.

"So," Sasuke tried again. "What brings you here?"

"The food, the people, the places etc." he said and paused for a moment, looking away from the raven-haired boy and then back at him. "And a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" he teased and smiled.

Sasuke looked away and mumbled "idiot" not caring whenever the dark-haired guy heard him or not.

Menma chuckled for a brief moment as they continued on. Sasuke looked back up and into Menma's red eyes. He didn't know why but he had this feeling that he's met him somewhere before. He decided to ask him.

"I must apologize but, have we met before?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we have." he answered. "We actually used to be quite close."

Sasuke looked confused for a moment but was quickly replaced by a calm one as he thought about it.

_Very close? But that… That's not possible. Sure I would have remembered someone like Menma if I had met him in the past. Yeah I do have this strange feeling that I have met him before. But, this is the first time we've ever met.. Unless…_

"Could you be a shape-shifter?" that was the only explanation there was. Someone he could've known or only just met in the past but right now is wearing someone else's face like a mask.

"Not really." Menma said. "I'm not a shape-shifter, though my mentor you could say is one."

This only led Sasuke to nothing. Unless they had a close connection with each other so that his mentor could transfer some of his powers to him for a short while.

"I see." was all he said since he had nothing else to say.

"Not the kind of answer you were expecting I take it?"

"No." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Well, even the smartest people sometimes don't know the answer of certain things." he said and smiled.

That comment made Sasuke feel better although he didn't really know why. Maybe it was his smile and words, or the fact that he handled him like a person and not a prince. That surprised Sasuke though, because the only people that didn't treat him like a prince were the members in his family and a few of his friends.

_Who are you Menma?_

Those four words, that question sat in his head for a while till they suddenly stopped. Sasuke was just about to ask why they stopped when he noticed there was no music. He looked up at Menma, in those crimson orbs one more time.

"That was a lovely dance, thank you." he said and gave a brief bow.

Sasuke copied the gesture once he had snapped out of his thoughts once more that night.

"Shall we go get a drink?" he offered next gesturing to go back indoors.

Sasuke felt a bit unnerving; he didn't want to go back in at all but maybe he could because Menma would be there with him.

He looked at Menma and then finally nodded.

They both walked in when the guests still were taking a pause from the dancing. They immediately went to the table where the punch, cocktails and other drinks were. Food was also there but neither of the boys was that interested in it and immediately went to the big, glass bowl.

Menma took a glass and filled it with some punch and then handed it over to Sasuke which he took before he made a glass for himself.

They then walked a bit away from the table to the side, drank from their drinks and began chatting away. Though they didn't get far in their conversation as someone interrupted the two. By the squeaky female voice he heard he expected to find at least a ten year old but was surprised when a sixteen year old stood before them. She was shorter than both of the boys, slim, fair skin, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long dress, matching her eyes, with white pearls sewed on the bottom of the dress and white heels. She was also wearing silver earrings and a necklace with a sapphire around her neck.

She ignored Menma's existence and turned her full attention to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke ignored her existence, or at least tried to.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked and stretched out her hand for Sasuke to take, which he wouldn't. Though when the girl was still standing there even after two or three minutes had passed and almost everyone was looking their direction he knew that he needed to use words, and to be as polite as possible. Ugh.

"I apologize, but I've already been dancing, and now I'm currently taking a break from it. So I would like to be left alone." he bowed for a brief moment keeping a straight face on as he thought that that must have done it, he was wrong.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed almost making the two boys jump. She then flashed Sasuke a smile that just screamed that she adored him. Ugh. These kinds of girls were truly the worst. The pushy and insisting types.

He mentally sighed as he listened to what the girl had to say.

"You're so funny, my prince. Truly you are." she said and chuckled which made his skin crawl. "But I'm not stupid like some other girls, and also have a very sharp eye, you see. And so I haven't seen that you've been dancing at all." this made Sasuke shut up completely. Yeah, he hadn't been dancing in _here_ but he has. He looked at Menma from the corner of his eyes who looked a bit amused.

_Damn him…_

He then felt an arm slink its way to his as he was being pulled away by the brunette.

_Oh no you don't!_

He slinked away from the grip making the girl even more desperate.

"Come on, it will feel better once we're on the dance floor." she said and flashed him that girly-wanting-kind of smile which Sasuke hated.

"I-"

He was interrupted by her grabbing his arm now trying to pull him to the dance floor but before he even took another step forward someone had grabbed her wrist and had made her let go of his arm. He looked up and saw Menma standing near him. His expression serious but at the same time calm.

"What the- Who are you?" the girl squeaked as Menma let go of her wrist. He then gave a brief bow before he started speaking.

"My apologies milady, but your actions seem to have created quite a scene and disturbed the other guests." the girl looked around and so did Sasuke. The women seemed a bit disgust or just plain angry at what the girl had just done. The men were the same although their expressions were much calmer than their loved ones.

"Pulling the prince like that? Who does she think she is?" and other kind of negative comments about the brunette were being spread and exchange throughout the whole ballroom.

This made the brunette feel unbelievable embarrassed, but it didn't stop then as Menma continued speaking.

"You do know that your actions have also showed disrespect towards the prince and his choices." he said.

"I didn't…!"

"Really now?" he cut her off. "Then how do you explain the way he politely refused the offer to dance with you but you insisted on him dancing with you isn't consider being disrespectable or say, pushy?"

Now the brunette's face flashed red with embarrassment and anger. She was quiet for a few moments thinking about what to say before she exclaimed.

"But…! But even so! He hasn't danced with anyone!"

This of course made sense to all of the guests, because it was true, at least to them. They hadn't seen Sasuke dance with anyone. He had been ignoring girls coming his way for hours, not accepting to dance with either of them. And then he had disappeared outside where the girls didn't follow him because of one reason, privacy. Most girls knew that when the prince went outside it meant that he wanted to be left alone. Be it an hour or the whole night, they respected and kept to that.

"Actually," Menma started, stretched and slinked his arm over wrapping around Sasuke's waist. "He did dance with me."

The whole room erupted in gasps and then mumbles while Menma cracked a big grin. The brunette stood there dumfounded for a few moments before she regained composure.

"So, does that mean you like… _men_?"

Menma slinked away his arm from Sasuke's waist who just stood there staring and listening. Menma took a step or two forwards before he said. "And what if I did?"

The brunette girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wished it wasn't true but there were no sign in the dark-haired older teen's eyes or words that he was lying.

The brunette was just about to say something when suddenly someone higher in power and words spoke.

"Enough!"

All three of them snapped their heads to the throne where the king and queen were sitting. The king had the same stern-looking expression on as he always had while the queen had a both tensed but slightly relived one.

"Guards!" he called and two guards in armor immediately came before him and bowed with a "yes your highness" before they awaited the command. "Please escort this young lady out."

The brunette wanted to argue but when the king gave her one serious look she fell silent and was escorted out by the guards. Silence fell in the ballroom but was shortly filled with music and laughter by the guests.

The king had gestured for both Sasuke and Menma to come closer, both of them did so of course. Sasuke avoided his father's dark eyes as Menma gave a brief bow before he looked straight into them.

"What's your name young man?" the king asked politely.

"Menma, your highness."

"A fine name. Tell me Menma, what you told the young lady, is it true?" the king didn't seem upset at all by the scene that occurred a few moments ago. He seemed to be more interested in Menma, and curious in knowing the answer.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, your highness. It is true."

The king fell silent for a moment but it didn't last long as he asked the next question.

"What about the other bit?"

Menma didn't need to be told what he meant; he was probably talking about the 'liking men' part. Sasuke watched Menma, still avoiding his father's eyes. Menma seemed nothing but calm but there was something else about him, he seemed somewhat relaxed too.

"I must apologize, but I can't say if I do or don't. That's all I'm going to say."

The king fell silent again, but as before it didn't last long.

"Menma, if you don't mind I would like for you to have tea with us someday."

Sasuke looked up at his father.

_Tea? What the hell? Is father sick? He never asks someone to have tea with us, let alone a stranger._

"I would love to." Menma said as Sasuke turned to look at him.

They talked for a few more moments till Menma said.

"I need to leave soon; otherwise my mentor will skin me alive." with that he left the ballroom with the king and queen chuckling a bit. Sasuke didn't stay though and went after him.

"Menma! Menma!" he called. Said dark-haired teen finally stopped and turned around. A little surprised but also kind of expected him to follow.

Menma looked down at Sasuke who was catching his breath.

"What are you doing? It's your birthday. You should be with your parents and guests and not with me."

Sasuke did not responded to that as he straightened up and asked the question that he had been meaning to ask.

"Who are you Menma?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reflection

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

Menma took a step forward.

"Who am I?" he questioned. "A commoner, a warrior in training, a person with special powers, and…" he trailed off and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "A dear friend of yours."

It took Sasuke a moment before he shook his head.

"This is the first time we've met."

He avoided Menma's gaze who was thinking what to do or say now.

The black-haired teen looked to be in deep thought till he suddenly looked up and exclaimed.

"I know!" he grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he led him away. Sasuke didn't struggle as they walked into an open room.

Sasuke studied the room recognizing it as one of the unused rooms that they usually used to dance-train in. There was nothing in the room except for a long mirror covered with a blanket, a dark blue squared carpet lying on the floor and a round white wooden table. The walls were a pale grey color with light brown wooden floors. The only light in the room was the moonlight that shone in through the big window.

Menma walked towards the mirror. Once in front he stopped and turned around to look at Sasuke, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked but instead of Menma answering it he asked Sasuke one of his own questions.

"What do you know about shape-shifters?"

Sasuke was now confused but answered the question.

"They are people who are able to change their appearance at will." Menma nodded in approval for a brief moment.

"What about a Transfer?"

"Transfer, is what you do with two people that are close to one another. Be it friendship, romance or family. If you care enough about each other you will be able to transfer some of your powers to that person for a short time." Menma nodded once again.

He then turned around facing the mirror.

"My mentor is a shape-shifter, and we share a deep bond with each other. Not the usual pupil and master bond but kind of like father and son or brother and brother. He gave me some of his powers for me to shape-shift into a completely other person, but there's a catch. Even though I look like someone else there's something that can show others who I really am." he stretched out and grabbed the blanket, tugging at it a little. "And that thing, is a mirror." he pulled the blanket off with one swift move and then let it go.

Sasuke didn't look into the mirror and took a few steps forward first before he did so that he could see better. His whole body froze when he looked into the mirror at Menma's reflection. Hid black hair was changed into the same golden-blonde color that reminded Sasuke of the sun, red eyes changed to blue ones, reminding him of the ocean, and marks on his cheeks that kinda looked like whiskers. Sasuke was out of breath. His legs suddenly felt extremely weak. His dark eyes were being filled with the same tears that he had shed after waking up from the nightmare.

The reflection moved. Those blue eyes that were always filled with joy were now filled with regret. He watched as the blonde got close to him. He watched as he put a hand on his right shoulder, it was warm.

_This is no dream…_

The tears fell.

They stayed like that for a long time till the clock stroke midnight. The fireworks started and as the dark sky was being filled with the colors green, yellow, red, blue and white, the two boys went outside to the garden.

There was silence for a moment till Sasuke broke it.

"Why didn't you come back sooner? Why now?"

Menma – who was actually Naruto – sighed before he answered.

"I wanted to, but Kurama told me that I needed to be patient."

"Who is Kurama?"

"My mentor and second adoptive father."

Silent fell upon the two as they watched the fireworks.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'll wait for Kurama to be done with his business and then we'll see where we are supposed to go next."

That made Sasuke's head snap back to look at the dark-haired teen. He didn't want him to leave, not when he knows he's alive. But he didn't say a word and just turned away.

"So, you're gonna leave." it was no question but a statement.

Menma – Naruto – looked up at raven-haired teen.

"I'm gonna leave, but you can come along too, you know."

Sasuke looked up and was just about to say something but Menma – Naruto – beat him to it.

"You're eighteen now right? That means you can make your own decisions. Mikoto-san or Fugaku-san cannot hold you back anymore. It's your turn, your time to do what you want to do. So tell me Sasuke, what do you want to do?"

Menma's red orbs were only serious. Sasuke cracked a smile and gave the answer.

"I want to see the world."

Menma stretched out his hand for Sasuke to take.

"Then let's go see it."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
